The present invention relates to perhalogenated hydrocarbons, and more particularly, it relates to novel perchlorofluorinated hydrocarbons and a process for their preparation.
In the perhalogenated hydrocarbon series, and particularly the perchlorofluorocarbons, the lower members have been known for a long time and are widely used in many fields, such as aerosol packaging, refrigeration, manufacture of plastic foams, cleaning, and the like.
The less volatile perchlorofluorinated hydrocarbons are known. Examples of these include telomers of chlorotrifluoroethylene or tetrafluoroethylene with carbon tetrachloride. See, for example, Tetrahedron Letters 12, 887 (1973); Eur. Polym. J. 12, 219 (1976); J. Am. Chem. Soc. 83, 3425 (1961); European Patent No. 93580; and British Patents Nos. 1,007,542 and 1,127,045. These telomers are valuable intermediates for the synthesis of functional chlorofluorinated compounds which can be used in the preparation of polymers with hydrophobic and oleophobic properties. The conversion of these telomers to chlorofluorinated acids and alcohols has been studied in particular by Boutevin et al. in Tetrahedron Letters 12, 939 (1974); Eur. Polym. J. 12, 231 (1976); and Makromol. Chem. 182, 2927 (1981).